


Hold the mustard

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Rhys, Alpha Yvette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Polyperion - Freeform, These three are so cute I need an insulin shot, Threesome, a/b/o dynamics, alpha alpha omega three way, but hold the mustard, delicious omega sandwich yep, its time to make a Vaughn sandwich, omega Vaughn, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat fic! Yay! </p><p>Rhys and Yvette help Vaughn get through his heat. Cute snuggling and friendly friends fucking friends :D</p><p>Companion piece to Rhack fic The Semi-Annual Purge. Incidents in this fic are referenced in the following fic but not necessary to know ;) Your basic unrepentant smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the mustard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to The Semi-Annual Purge, set some time before Rhys gets summoned to Handsome Jack's office. Rhys is good at helping omegas through their heats.

"Rhys? Where are you right now?"

Rhys was holding up his comm, balancing lunch for him, Vaughn, and Yvette in his flesh arm. "I just picked up lunch-- and before you ask, _yes,_ they had the spicy mustard you like," Rhys told Yvette as he shifted the bag of sandwiches in his arm. He'd been waiting in line nearly an hour at one of Helios' most popular sandwich shacks. He wouldn't usually wait so long, but the sandwiches were just _that_ good. It hadn't helped that the weekend crowd around lunchtime was rather large. It was worth it though. "Are you home yet? Can you tell Vaughn they were out of those little extra sauce packets that-"

"Forget about all of that and get back here right now."

" _Wha-_?! You know how long I've been in line here? And you know it was your turn to-" He stopped talking as he heard what sounded like a painful moan on Yvette's end, freezing in his tracks in worry as he was walking away from the Hub. "Is that Vaughn? Is he okay? Did something happen?!" His voice was panicked as he waited for Yvette to answer him, dulcet tones muffled as if she was far away from the speaker.

There was some shuffling on her end, and her voice came back to Rhys. "It's his heat. It snuck up on him hard and fast. Where are you?"

Rhys was running was what he was doing, the sandwich bag gripped tightly in his flesh hand as he had Yvette on his right. "I'm on my way home now," he huffed. "Don't start without me."

He got an amused laugh from the other end of the comm, and another moan, this time sounding much closer. "I don't think that's going to be possible, Rhys." He heard her murmuring something to the omega and another moan and he picked up speed, nearly crashing into a few people as he rounded a corner. He ignored their aggravated shouts and curses as he didn't even stop. The other alpha's voice was amused, husky. "Can you hear this? Put on some speed pal, he keeps asking for you."

Rhys muttered several choice curses as he heard Vaughn's voice again and Yvette trying to soothe him, the unmistakable sounds of kisses. He put on an extra burst of speed, running through Helios like a madman as he heard Vaughn moan his name over the comm.

Yvette's voice came back on, breathing heavy, distracted. "We'll be waiting for you. Get here as fast as you can."

Without another word she hung up and Rhys' mind was whirling. The last heat Vaughn had had was spent on suppressors, and that actually hadn't been too long ago. He and Rhys had sat and watched movies and played video-games and he cuddled the shorter man throughout the ordeal, offering reassurance and support and going out to get things for him so he wouldn't have to be around anyone unfamiliar during that time. A heat on suppressors wasn't fun, but it was manageable.

Without the suppressors though, that was another deal entirely. 

Rhys was grateful Yvette had been on her way over when Rhys had gone out to get them all lunch. It meant Vaughn had not had to spend much time alone when his heat hit; and this one apparently wasn't a slow burn, but hit him like a truck. It wasn't perfect science, but he shouldn't have had a heat coming so soon after the last. That was just unpredictable omega biology he supposed. Their weekend plans to catch the newest Handsome Jack-inspired action flick and do a bit of shopping was completely nixed. They'd take care of Vaughn; he and Yvette. Getting through a heat alone was pure suffering, unsatisfying, and without relief. 

Rhys took a moment as he closed in on their housing section to place a call in to work. Vaughn wouldn't be able to do it, and he wasn't sure he would be all that coherent once he got a scent on his best friend either. Vaughn had allowed heat-days he could use to take work off; Rhys and Yvette had similar allotments but not as much time. One of them had to be available to be there for Vaughn.

With the calls made, with his mouth dry and chest heaving as he caught his breath, he unlocked the door to their apartment and let himself in.

Any breath he'd caught left him as he dropped the sandwich bag as soon as he was inside, his nose assaulted with pheromones that transmitted there was an omega nearby _begging_ to be fucked. Under it he could smell another alpha, Yvette, but it didn't bother him in the least. It smelled like Vaughn, but so much thicker, heavy. It made his blood quicken in his veins and his mouth even drier than he thought possible. 

There were clothes he recognized as Yvette's strewn about the place, but only hers. He supposed Vaughn had already been deeply into it from the safety of his room between the time Rhys had left and she'd shown up.

He forced himself to take a swig from the tap as he was toeing his shoes off and already undoing his belt, following his nose and ears to the sounds and scents coming from Vaughn's cracked-open door. "Guys? Bro?" He heard a strangled sound that sounded similar to his name, followed by a moan. Then again, clearer.

"Rhys...hurry up," Yvette's breathy voice came as he pushed open the door, zipper halfway down and pulling off his vest.

If he'd thought the apartment smelled strong before, then he was nearly knocked back by the scent of the omega as he opened the door.

Vaughn and Yvette were naked on his bed, a wet spot not escaping his notice, the alpha under him as she petted him, kissing him as he whined. She stroked his face, trying to get his attention as she gave Rhys a heady smile. Vaughn followed her finger to see Rhys in the door shrugging out of his shirt, and the omega was off the bed and upon him before he knew what was happening.

Vaughn wrapped his arms about Rhys neck and was rubbing his face all over the alpha's chest as he repeated his name over and over. Rhys held him close, flesh and metal hands caressing his naked flesh, kissing his forehead and smiling down. "It hitting you hard, bro?" Vaughn just looked up at him, nodding quickly and tugging him towards the bed.

"Give him a minute to get undressed, honey," Yvette told him from where she was reclining on the bed. "Come back over here. Come to me."

Vaughn looked between them, his attention divided, and Rhys reluctantly gave him a push in her direction. Vaughn gladly went with it, obeying the alpha on the bed and coming into her waiting arms. She shushed him as he whimpered and kissed his lips, running hands through his hair as he moved about on top of her nosing about her skin.

Rhys was lost for a moment just watching them. Vaughn was rubbing himself against Yvette, not as if trying to get off, though his weeping cock might have appreciated it. He was sliding his forearms up and down her body, pressing himself close against her, eyes closed, just feeling. He rubbed his face in the junction of her neck, and she kissed his ear, the side of his face as he whined. He slid his torso down hers, still not rutting against her but trying desperately to cover himself in her scent. He was nuzzling his cheek between her beasts as Rhys fell over in entrancement, his long legs tangled up in his pants.

He quickly stood and did away with his underwear as he joined them on the bed, kneeling behind Vaughn and between Yvette's legs. She traced her foot up his side with a smile as he wrapped arms about Vaughn's middle, bringing the omega's back against his chest.

"Rhys..." Vaughn whined, looking back up at him with needy eyes.

Rhys leaned his head so he could kiss the smaller man, earning a whimper. "I've got you, bro."

"We've both got you," Yvette told him, sitting up to run kisses up his chest, stroking his other cheek with her slender fingers.

Vaughn was writhing between them, pushing back against Rhys, but pushing forwards to Yvette. They enclosed their arms about him and the omega nearly cried with unsatisfied desire. He ground himself into Rhys' groin, cock pressing against his ass deliciously but not nearly what he wanted. And he thrust his hips against Yvette, grinding his leaking cock against her.

"He's all ready for you," Yvette told the other alpha, nibbling Vaughn's neck. She whispered in Vaughn's ear, stroking his face lovingly. "You want him to fuck you now, honey? Would you like that? You want to be inside me?"

" _Please please please please,_ " Vaughn repeated, his lower half not knowing which way to go- rut his cock against Yvette's soft belly or grind his ass against Rhys' hard cock.

Yvette reclined and Vaughn followed her with a low whimper. She spread her legs and encouraged them both forward with a nimble foot. Vaughn was too out of it for much coordination, and she guided his cock into her as he cried out in pleasure. She kissed his mouth, urging his tongue forward, tapping at Rhys with her foot. The other alpha needed no further encouragement and slowly circled fingers around his best friend's slick entrance. Yvette had indeed already prepped him, and Vaughn whined as Rhys fingers probed within him. 

"Shhh...." Yvette cooed, licking his neck and making the omega shudder. "We've got you. We've got you. You're so good, honey. We've got you."

Slowly, slowly, Rhys pushed his blunt cockhead into Vaughn, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. Vaughn cried out as he came from the delicious stimulation, and Yvette felt him pulsing inside her, squeezing her muscles around him to intensify the feeling.

He was still hard though, eyes prickling with tears. The fire screaming through him was intense and refused to be quenched. There was no relief even with release.

"It's okay honey, it's alright." 

Rhys started to slowly pump in and out of Vaughn, a rhythm that rocked the omega into Yvette. Rhys leaned over to kiss Yvette, the other meeting him to nip at his lips before the two alphas then turned their combined attention on the omega between them, causing him to whine and shake.

Yvette was petting the sides of his face as he had one hand on her shoulder, the other wrapped behind him to grasp Rhys. The cybernetic alpha had his flesh fingers intertwined with Vaughn's on his hip, and the three of them moved together, and it was beautiful and delicious and so _so_ good. 

Rhys increased his thrusting as Yvette worried Vaughn's lower lip with a dirty moan, telling him how good he smelled and how good he was and how much he pleased them. Rhys was breathing harder, feeling himself close, and Yvette thrust her hips against Vaughn's, grinding him between them with pleasure. 

She gave Rhys a look from under hooded eyes, and he groaned and sped up his tempo until he felt his groin coil, his knot swelling as he thrust one, two, three more times before coming into the omega. His hips didn't still as his knot began to pull at Vaughn, and another orgasm rocked through the smaller man as he thrust forward into Yvette, the alpha moaning and clenching down, grinding her hips and coming against him.

The three of them lay there in a pile, and Rhys maneuvered to get on his side. Vaughn was trapped between the two alphas, his cock finally, _thankfully_ softening inside Yvette, Rhys' knot giving him a feeling of calm behind. All three were breathing hard, heart rates quick but calming, and Rhys and Yvette wrapped arms around Vaughn, encompassing the omega in their combined scents. 

He passed out for a few minutes, the alphas gently touching him and shooting one another tired but satisfied smiles. Rhys and Yvette entwined fingers over Vaughn's hip, and they dozed awhile until Vaughn eventually roused to their softly murmuring, chatting voices sometime later.

Rhys' cock had softened and he'd slipped out of Vaughn, and Yvette had fetched a wet cloth to clean them all up before securing a sleeping Vaughn between the two of them once more.

He awoke later dazed, arousal burning lowly through him but not screaming for release, and when the alphas noticed he was awake, they cuddled him close and pet him and told him how good he was.

"I'm sorry," Vaughn apologized. "My heat shouldn't have come so soon and I had no idea, and-"

They shushed him, the omega filling with shame over how needy, how incoherent and delirious he'd been prior. They gave him reassuring touches, comforted him, told him they would rather be nowhere else and he was such a sweetheart and not to worry while they were there.

He sighed with reassurance, wiggling between them and linking fingers with Yvette, pulling Rhys' flesh hand to his face to kiss the palm and nose along the soft skin of his forearm, their nearness calming.

"You alright for now?"

Vaughn hummed in reply, looking at the ceiling with lightly flushed cheeks. "If I thought it would come on so intense this time, I would have taken all the suppressors I have," he said with a forced chuckle. 

The alphas nuzzled at him reassuringly. "It's alright bro, you just do you. Whatever you need we're here."

"Don't worry about it."

"Whatever happened to those sandwiches?"

Rhys laughed. "I think they're by the front door still. Can you eat?"

He retrieved the abused take out bag he'd crushed in his fervor to get back to the apartment. They sat naked opening the roughly handled bag and trying to salvage things Rhys had crushed in his haste to get home with a laugh.

Yvette opened her sandwich and frowned. "That's not nearly enough mustard."

"You're welcome to go back and tell them that," Rhys said with a grin.

"And this is hardly a sandwich anymore after what you did to it," she continued, ignoring him.

"I was a lot more interested in the sandwich waiting for me _here,_ " Rhys said with a laugh, making Vaughn snort and Yvette hold her head with a grin.

"Can we please not call it that?" Vaughn asked with a laugh.

Yvette nuzzled him with a smile. "Hm, no, I rather like the sound of that."

"Vaughn sandwich," Rhys told him, nuzzling Vaughn's opposite side. "Hold the mustard."

He lightheartedly complained about that, but as their touches began to make his arousal something he could no longer ignore, and he was in between the two alphas yet again, he rather thought that a Vaughn Sandwich had a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay polyperion! First omegaverse fic with these three, so fun! :D


End file.
